


a human with really good props

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Conventions, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lumity, Microfic, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, The Owl House - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, dressing up, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “What if they figure out I’m not a human?”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	a human with really good props

“Luz, I know I was the one who wanted to visit the human world, but now I’m here and I’m a bit...unsure.” Amity said as she looked herself in the mirror, full Hexside uniform on. “What if they figure out I’m not a human?”

Luz just smiled and shook her head.

“Don’t worry about that, because today we’re going somewhere special, where everyone is dressed up as fantasy creatures with fake pointy ears.”

“Wait, what? Why?”

“It’s a fantasy convention, you’re gonna blend right in, they’ll just think you’re a human with really good props.”

“Luz, you’re a genius.”


End file.
